


What if Skyfall Were a Sitcom?

by wyomingnot



Series: Sitcoms [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Skyfall Were a Sitcom?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be There For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048637) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



> I can't seem to stop making these. 
> 
> Cast order by personal preference rather than the official order.
> 
> This never would have happened had I not been cruising the 00q tag on tumblr...

  


  



End file.
